The Fang and The Cherry Blossom
by Tyku
Summary: Fic about another one of my favorite crack pairings, Kiba and Sakura! Full summary inside, please enjoy!


The Fang and The Cherry Blossom: A Reason to Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summary: Oneshot. Kiba has put it upon himself to calm Sakura down after her break-up with Itachi. He never expected to fall for the pink haired ninja.

Pairing: KibaSaku, mentions of past ItaSaku

Type of story: Oneshot

Author's note: I wrote this story because the same friend I wrote 'The Deer and The Sunflower' for also says he is Kiba and I am Sakura. This time, Sakura is angry about Itachi breaking her heart, like I was also angry that my ex broke up with me. This is just another oneshot dedicated to my best friend. Enjoy!

Sakura punched another tree, causing Kiba to wince as it was reduced to splinters. She had been doing that for hours after finding out the real reason Itachi dated her; for sex. She hadn't given into him and didn't have sex with him, so he broke up with her. Kiba knew, despite Sakura punching trees, she was hurting on the inside. He took it upon himself to try and calm her down.  
"Hey Sakura!" He called, causing her to turn and face him. She sighed and walked to where he and Akamaru were.  
"What is it, Kiba?" Sakura asked.  
"Arf! Arf!" Barked Akamaru.  
"Akamaru's right, you need to learn to calm down. I understand you're hurt, but anger isn't the answer." Kiba said, looking as the girl was taken aback, then her face when blank and she smiled.  
"You're right, Kiba. I need to let go of it and move on." Sakura said, sitting down on her knees and petting Akamaru lightly.  
"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru barked in joy.  
"Akamaru and I are both glad you chose to let go of your anger and move on." Kiba said, sitting down next to Sakura. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, feel free to talk to me..."  
"Thank you, Kiba..." Sakura whispered, hugging Kiba. Kiba's eyes widened with surprise, but he hugged back. He couldn't understand why Itachi only wanted her for sex. It made him angry that someone like him only wanted someone like her for sex. He wouldn't show his anger in front of her, though; he didn't want to seem like a hypocrite.  
"It's no problem, Sakura. I just don't like to see you angry or hurt. You need to smile more!" Kiba encouraged.  
"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru barked in agreement.  
"If I had a reason to smile, then I would..." Sakura said, looking down at the ground.  
"I'll be your reason to smile." Kiba told her, gently lifting her chin up and looking at her with a smile on his face. Sakura couldn't help but smile back at him; she knew she could trust him and he'd be there for her no matter what. After awhile, Kiba and Sakura started to hang out together and they both started to develop deep feelings for each other. They were at the local doughnut shop one day; Akamaru wasn't there because he needed his rest.  
"Kiba, thank you." Sakura said, smiling at the boy.  
"What are you thanking me for?" Kiba asked, not sure of what she was talking about.  
"Thank you for being my reason to smile every day." She told him, smiling even more.  
"It's no problem, Sakura." Kiba assured, going back to eating his doughnut and drinking his soda.  
"Hey Kiba?" Sakura asked after a long moment of silence.  
"Yeah Sakura?" Kiba asked, looking up at her.  
"I have to tell you something." She said, looking away. Kiba looked at her and smiled at her antics.  
"What would that be, Sakura? You can tell me anything." Kiba told her, gently taking her hand.  
"I... I like you..." Sakura said, looking down and blushing.  
"Really?" Kiba asked.  
"Yeah... Do you like me...?" Sakura asked, looking back at him.  
"Of course I like you. I just wasn't sure if you liked me..." Kiba said, blushing lightly.  
"Can we go and take a walk in the park...?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah, let's go." Kiba said and they both got up, walking out. They walked to the park and walked around together for hours while holding hands. It was dark after awhile and Sakura turned to Kiba.  
"Do you think you could walk me home?" She asked him, smiling gently.  
"Sure. I'd be happy to walk you home." Kiba said and they started walking toward Sakura's house. After getting to Sakura's house, Sakura turned to Kiba and smiled.  
"Thank you for walking for me home..." Sakura said, kissing Kiba on the cheek lightly, making Kiba blush deeply.  
"It's no problem." Kiba said, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Good night, Kiba." Sakura said, turning to the door. Kiba stopped her from opened the door and kissed her deeply on the lips.

So, how was it? I know it practically ended the same as the last one, but I'm a sucker for happy endings with kissing scenes. Please Review!


End file.
